


Suffocating, Unventilated.

by wormwitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami is a top too though, Amami/Shinguji, F/F, Gay Romance, Gen, I literally just made up names for D.I.C.E, Kokichi (Dangan Ronpa) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lesbian Romance, M/M, Multi, Peko/Ibuki/Touko, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Shuichi always comes out on top wink wonk, Shuichi/Amami/Kiibo/Oma, everyone is a top except oma, there was a theory that Ouma was abused/tortured by his parents, they're all already together except Shuichi and the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwitch/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Kokichi goes to a new school, and things look a little less grim for him when he makes a group of friends. Three boys stand out to him and they lighten up his day, He's starting to actually think of his future, but falls in too deep because of his past.





	Suffocating, Unventilated.

Kokichi knew going to a new school would separate himself from his friends, But he didn't have much of a choice.   
  
  
In hindsight, he should've seen it coming. The day his uncle knocked on his door, Scaring the hell out of Kokichi. Kokichi got up, opening the door briskly. "Y-yes?" His uncle smiles softly. "Come into the kitchen, your aunt and I want to talk to you." His uncle takes his hand lightly and takes him to the kitchen. Kokichi sat on the counter and looked over to his uncle and aunt. "So?" "We.." His aunt looks at his uncle. "We need you to pack, we're moving." Kokichi blinks, his aunt preparing for a late reaction. That's not what she got. 

  
"Okay." Kokichi slipped off the counter, sighing and walking to his room. He wasn't actually surprised.  
  
His aunt got what she expected. Kokichi broke down crying, which was pretty bad. It would've sounded fake, if not for the all-too-heartbreaking sobs.  Once he calmed down, he packed up his things, getting big boxes to put all the memorabilia in. There goes pictures of Minha, Kokichi, and the others. They were a pretty big group.  A group of friends, all middle-schoolers going into high school? They were all the same age, Kokichi being the youngest. There were 10 of them. Minha, Ra-Rin, Sho, Mina, Shoba, Orave, Shiraishi, Nanasuke, Yoma, Shima, and Kokichi.  Minha has pretty pigtails, and she likes doing Kokichi's hair. They were like family to him.  
  
Family. He hated the thought of family at first, but they were different. He sighed, and continued packing.   
  
And here he is, in front of a stupid new school. With new people. And new classrooms. And people he'll have to lie to. He sighs. Why? No, what? He doesn't want to ask why. That's a question for later. He enters the school, taking off his shoes and changing them. His pants go down to his shoes, and his shoes look a bit like heels. His shirt was long sleeved. His hair is like it always is, spiky, but soft, and all over the place. His face was clean for the first day, of course.  
  
Everyone was in their class already, but seeing as it's his first day, he needs to go to the teachers desk, get his class-schedule. Do all that stuff. He sighs.  
  
\------------------  
  
After doing all the necessities, Kokichi walked into his first class, only a bit late. The teacher introduced him, and everyone gave a half-hearted "Hello". He waves, not making an attempt to smile. He bows theatrically. "I am Kokichi Ouma, pleased to meet you all." The whole class barks with laughter at his "silly" introduction. The teacher told him to sit next to someone named Kaede, and he did. She's blonde, eyes covered softly with makeup. She was wearing soft mascara, just like Kokichi.  
  
Kokichi looks at his desk, or tries at least, but his hair gets in the way and falls in front of his face. Before he knows it, class is over and its lunchtime. Kaede taps on his shoulder, and he looks up to see a bright smile. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Kokichi doesn't see why not, but he can't find a reason to go either. He decides being social and making friends on the first day is a good idea.  
  
It's funny that they have the same schedule on lunch.  
  
Kaede and him walked together to the lunchroom. An inkling came to his mind, that she was gonna take him somewhere that wasn't a lunchroom and kill him. Kokichi shook that thought out though. They talked the whole time. When they got to the table, there we at least 6 people. "Hey guys, meet Kokichi!" Kaede optimistically shouts, theatrically making a half sphere in Kokichi's direction.  
  
"Hello, I am Tojo Kirumi." A girl with a motherly look  and wavy hair bowed to him, and he looks away awkwardly. Another, shorter boy, speaks up. "I'm Hoshi Ryoma." Kokichi half-bows at him.   
  
A pretty boy with rings on his fingers and a pretty design on his shirt half-heartedly waved. "Hey, I'm Rantarou Amami."  
  
A boy with navy blue hair bowed his head quickly before looking up again. "I'm Saihara Shuuichi."  
  
"I'm Kaito Momota!"  
  
"I'm Kiibo." Woah, only a first name?  
  
"H-hi, Kaede already said my name, but I'm Kokichi Ouma." He bows like a fool in drama class.  
  
Kaito laughs. "Pff! What a joker, why are you bowing?"  
  
Kokichi blushes in embarrassment. "S-sorry."  
  
Kaito waves him off. "It's fine, now! Sit down!" Kokichi nods, sitting down next to Kiibo. Kiibo was.. Handsome. His hair was spiky like Kokichi's, and his eyes were really firm. He was kinda... Hot. Shuuichi was handsome too. His eyelashes were pretty, and his hair looked fluffy. He was wearing a cap, so he couldn't see much of his face.  
  
Amami was  _hot_. God. Kokichi wasn't even going to try and hide it, Amami was very hot, and looked rich. Probably popular with the ladies. Kokichi learned that he has 12 sisters, and  _is_ rich, He likes to travel in a boat, and he's a really good big brother.   
  
Shuuichi's dad is a detective, and Shuuichi is an assistee in training. He also told Kokichi what shampoo he uses, and apparently uses the same brand as Kokichi. "Novi, what's that" Kaito asked. "A shampoo, duh."  
  
Kokichi laughs the hardest he's ever laughed in his life when Ryoma makes a dick joke out of his name.  
  
Overall, this day was pretty good. Who knows though? It's only the first day.


End file.
